Hands of Fate
by TitanWolf
Summary: Russell is the new kid in town, and when he is given a fairy godparent, none other than Juandissimo Magnifico! he is quickly draw into a conspiracy involving a long lost legendary enemy, a powerful weapon, and all of it hinges around Poof.
1. New to Town

**Hands of Fate**

**Chapter 1**

**disclaimer i own nothing! except myself... and the story idea...**

Climbing out of the backseat of his mom's car Russell Figgins looked at their new house in Dimmsdale, and sighed. It was a nice house, two story, big yard, but; it wasn't the apartment back in Bright Burgh, of course that was all gone after that huge freak storm of minivan sized hail, meteors, and a huge earthquake sent Bright Burgh down into the ground. "Well, what do you think?" his mother, Debbie asked, as she walked around the front of the car. She was tall and curvy, with long raven black hair and bright emerald eyes, dressed in a red corset shirt and black leather pants and red high heels, Russell could already feel the eyes of the men in the neighborhood locking onto her. Padding behind her was Schnitzie, their black and brown wiener dog.

"It's ok," he said, as the movers pulled up and parked behind them. He was short with shaggy brown hair, and dressed in a denim vest over a blue tshirt, black jeans and black sneakers.

Debbie picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Don't be so gloomy," she said. "You'll grow to love it in no time."

Setting him down on the ground, Debbie popped the trunk and pulled several boxes out with Russell's name written on them and piled them on the sidewalk. Picking one up Russell started for the house, it was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Jorgen Von Strangle look out at the mass gathering of nearly every fairy in Fairy World. Holding up one muscular hand for silence he waited until all was quiet. "For those of you who don't know there is a new miserable child in Dimmsdale," he said, before a screen lowered and a projector poofed into the room and turned on, showing a picture of Russell. "He is in desperate need of cheering up, so, who wants the job?"

Immediately hands shot up into the air, and voices began shouting about how they should get the job. A small fairy in a pointed hat floated up above the others. "Ooh Jorgen pick me!" Binky exclaimed. "It's been so long since I've had a godchild!"

The muscular fairy rolled his eyes. "No," he said immediately.

Binky's eyes began to well up with tears. "But… why?" he asked.

Jorgen resisted the urge to face palm. "You remember what happened the last time you had a godchild?" he asked.

"How was I supposed to know Adolf would invade Poland?" he asked, before other fairies began pelting him with trash.

The shouts were suddenly drowned out by guitar playing, everyone looked to see an extremely muscular and handsome fairy holding a black guitar with a pink rose on it. "If any fairy should be his god parent then I, Juandissimo Magnifico!" he exclaimed, before strumming on the guitar again. "Am the only one fit for the job!"

"You already have a godchild Juandissimo, nice try," Jorgen said.

Juandissimo floated up to Jorgen and poofed a tape recorder into his hand. "On the contrary mi amigo, I, Juandissimo Magnifico! Have recently quit being Remy's godparent," he said, pressing the play button. "Listen."

"Remy, Niño, I would like, if it is alright with you I wish to resign as your fairy godparent," Juandissimo's voice said.

"Sure, whatever," Remy's voice replied, sounding bored.

"Did he really agree just like that?" Jorgen asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course,"

* * *

**The other day**

Juandissimo floated outside Remy's door and held the tape recorder up to his mouth. "Remy, Niño, I would like, if it is alright with you I wish to resign as your fairy godparent," pressing the stop button Juandissimo held the recorder behind his back, before poofing into the room. Remy was seated at his desk, counting absurd amounts of money. "Remy, if it is alright with you I need to return to Fairy World, and take care of my sick Mama, she has a bad case of magical shingles."

The muscular fairy pressed the record button as Remy spoke. "Sure, whatever," he said, not really paying attention.

"Muy Bien! Adios!" he exclaimed, poofing away.

* * *

"Well, since your free as is, alright," Jorgen said, as a contract appeared before him and he stamped it with his huge wand. "Now get going!"

"Aye aye Jefe!" Juandissimo exclaimed, saluting before he poofed away.

* * *

After finally getting the last of the boxes upstairs Russell wiped the sweat fro his brow and sighed, now he could finally unpack. As he opened the first box a poofing sound followed by guitar music filled the room. Spinning around he came face to muscular chest with a small man with long black hair tied in a ponytail, strumming the guitar. "Buenos Diaz, I am Juandissimo Magnifico!" he exclaimed, strumming the guitar some more. "And I am your-" he was interrupted by Russell shrieking and diving into the open box. "-fairy godparent…."

Floating over to the box he peeked over inside and saw the 10 year old cowering. "Don't hurt me," he whimpered. "I don't have any money."

Juandissimo chuckled, before raising his wand and poofing Russell out of the box. "You have me confused with some other extremely muscular and handsome person," he said, flexing his muscles, and causing his shirt to tear apart, before having it reappear. "I am a fairy godparent, I grant wishes. Anything your heart desires I can give you."

"How many wishes do I get?" Russell asked. "3?"

Juandissimo bit his lip as tears well up at the corner of his eyes, before he couldn't stand it any longer, and began to laugh. After several seconds he took a deep breath. "Silly Niño, I am not a genie, I am a fairy. I grant unlimited wishes, within reason sometimes."

"Within reason?"

"No hurting, killing, stealing, no love spells," Juandissimo said, counting off on his fingers all the things Russell couldn't wish for. "So, what's your first wish?"

"I wish for all my stuff to be unpacked and put away," Russell said, Juandissimo raised his wand and immediately all the boxes were unpacked and everything was in place. "Wow, thanks."

Juandissimo floated down and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "That is just the tip of the iceberg mi amigo," he said.

"Russell! The pizza is here!" his mother called. Juandissimo poofed away and immediately Russell noticed a purple wristwatch appear on his wrist.

"Remember, no one can ever know," Juandissimo said, before Russell ran from the room.

* * *

A few blocks away a familiar pink fairy suddenly clutched her head in pain. "What's wrong Wanda?" Timmy asked, as he and Poof noticed the fairy clutching her head.

"I don't know Timmy," she said. "But something tells me Juandissimo is close."

"But Remy lives on the other side of town," Timmy replied. "He's probably just in town with Remy."

"Maybe your right," Wanda said.

* * *

The next morning Russell woke up to find a table set up beside his bed, and plates stacked with food. "What's all this for?" he said aloud, just before Juandissimo poofed into the room holding another plate.

"Breakfast, I hope your hungry," he said, setting the plate down. "I made Juevos Rancheros."

Russell sat up and grabbed a fork and immediately began devouring the food placed before him, while his fairy floated across from him doing a crossword puzzle. "5 letter word for happiness…. Wanda," he said, writing it in. "5 letter word for seething rage….. Cosmo!"

The bus ride to school was mostly uneventful, Russell leaned back against the seat, he glanced down at the purple watch, and Juandissimo winked at him. Just as he was about to say something the bus screeched to a halt and the door opened to let a tall, and very pretty Asian girl step up into the bus. "Ladies and gentlemen, the lovely and popular Trixie Tang!" the driver said into the mic. As she walked down the aisle another girl, this one was blonde and dressed in a cheerleader uniform stepped up on the bus. "And Veronica Star."

"Hey!" she exclaimed at the driver's offhand intro to her. Russell didn't hear anything else or even feel the bus start moving again, his eyes were locked on Veronica.

"Veronica Star…" he said dreamily, as he watched the blonde girl walk down the aisle, in a panic he tossed his backpack on the floor just as she neared him. "You can sit here Veronica."

The blonde stopped and looked at him in surprise, no one had ever asked her to sit with them before, as she always sat with Trixie. She was brought out of her stupor by Trixie coughing to get her attention, snapping awake she looked at Russell and scowled. "Yeah right, like, why would I sit with a loser like you?" she said, before moving on.

"Did you see how she stood there for almost 5 seconds thinking about it?" Juandissimo said. "You almost had her Niño. Don't look so glum, I'm positive you'll get her phone number by lunch!"

Arriving at Dimmsdale elementary Russell stepped off the bus, and made it less than 5 steps before a large, scary grey kid grabbed him, held him upside down and shook him up and down until all his lunch money fell to the ground, before drawing his arm back, and hurling him like a football. "I expect double tomorrow!" he called.

"I wish for a soft landing!" Russell shouted, moments before a pile of mattresses appeared, causing him to land safely. "And I wish I had my money back." he smiled when all the money he had lost appeared in his hand.

"Anything else?" Juandissimo asked.

"Well-" he was interrupted by the school bell ringing loudly. -I wish I was outside my classroom!"

And a moment later Russell was standing in front of a closed classroom door.

"Wish me luck," he said.

"You don't need luck," the muscular fairy said. "You have Juandissimo Magnifico!"

Reaching out, Russell turned the knob and opened the door.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. New Friends!

**Hands of Fate**

**Chapter 2**

**disclaimer i own nothing! excepet the stuff Butch Hartman doesn't!**

Stepping through the door Russell was immediately grabbed by a tall, skinny humpbacked man and held up in front of several rows of students sitting at desks. "This is the new student, look how bright and optimistic he is," Crocker said, turning him slightly back and forth as the kids oohed and aaahed. "I'm going to change that right now, here's your complimentary F!" Crocker reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a huge blue F on it.

"Thank you?" Russell said confused, before Crocker hurled him at an empty desk. "Ow….."

"You ok?" sitting up Russell glanced over to see an Indian boy wearing glasses. "I'm Sanjay, nice to meet you."

"I'm Russell, and I'm ok," he replied.

"And I'm Elmer," a voice added. Turning to look Russell recoiled at the sight of a huge, red boil.

"What the heck is that!" he exclaimed, jumping away and hugging Sanjay, who proceeded to hug him back.

"You beat me to it," Sanjay said, before Russell realized everyone was looking, and moved away from him.

Elmer smiled. "It's ok, most people pass out at the first sight of my boil," he said.

_"It is because of my all powerful mental powers!"_ a voice whispered.

"You don't have mental powers," Elmer muttered, glancing at his boil.

_"You dare to question me!"_ the boil replied.

Elmer began to quiver and shake. "I'm sorry master," he said. "Forgive me!"

Russell and Sanjay looked at Elmer in confusion. "Elmer always talks to himself?" Russell asked Sanjay.

"Pretty much, you get used to it eventually," Sanjay said. "Wanna sit with us at lunch? Elmer and I could use a third person to complete our group. That way we can stop being Timmy's backup friends."

Russell raised an eyebrow at that. "Backup friends?"

"Oh yes, Elmer and I are Timmy's backup friends in case something were to ever happen to AJ and Chester," Sanjay said, pointing to a bald black kid, and a hillbilly with braces. "Nothing ever does though, no matter how many horrible deathtraps we build they always backfire one way or another."

"We probably should have used a book for our last trap instead of a cupcake," Elmer added. "I don't think AJ's dad is out of that body cast yet."

"Ok class now it's time for a test on things I haven't taught you," Crocker said, walking in front of each desk and laying a test paper down. "Begin now!"

Taking out his pencil Russell glanced over the questions, and smiled. He already knew this stuff, as he had been in advanced classes in Bright Burgh, considering the town was known for more than just being the (formerly) happiest place on earth to live, it was also known as the (formerly) best city with the smartest kids in the world.

After filling out the answers Russell flipped the test over and waited. "Well, how did you think you did?" Juandissimo asked. "You finished that test rapido."

Before he could reply, Crocker passed by Russell's desk and took the test, and went back up to his desk after gathering them all. "Now to grade them," he said, pulling out a marker. "F! F! F! F! A for AJ! F! F! F! F! F! B for Sanjay! C- for Elmer! F! F! F- - for Turner!-"

"Ah come on!" Timmy exclaimed.

"- F! F! F! wait a minute… A for Russell….." Crocker looked up from the test, confused. "I've never given out an A to two students…."

He began to twitch slightly, before foaming at the mouth and collapsing to the ground in fits of convulsions. Instead of acting concerned or going for help, all the kids stood up, and immediately ran out the door. Russell, along with Sanjay and Elmer remained seated. "Should….. Should we do something?" Russell asked.

"We should find something for him to bite on so he doesn't bite his tongue," Elmer said, before Crocker let out a pained howl. "Never mind."

The school bell ringing caught their attention. "Lunch time!" Sanjay exclaimed, grabbing Russell and Elmer by the arm and running out the door.

"What's the hurry?" Russell asked, as Sanjay barreled through the kids in the hall.

"He wants to get a good seat near Timmy," Elmer said, before Sanjay swung him like a club, and sent Francis flying into a trash can.

* * *

Inside the cafeteria Timmy sat down, and looked down at his lunchbox to see Cosmo and Wanda dressed like astronauts, Poof however was gone. "Hey! Where's Poof?" he asked.

"We don't know sport," Wanda said.

"Yeah, he always vanishes at lunchtime," Cosmo added. "He's probably just looking for some candy."

* * *

Back in the classroom Crocker was still twitching, when Poof poofed into the room. "Crocker!" he said.

"DJ!" Crocker immediately stopped his convulsions, jumped to his feet, and hugged Poof, who giggled. "Your just in time for lunch, mother packed your favorite, limburger and onion sandwiches."

Crocker sat down and opened the drawer where he kept a brown bag. Setting it on the desk he pulled out two sandwiches, and handed one to the floating fairy baby, who happily took it and began eating. "I do so cherish our father/son time together." Crocker said.

* * *

Sanjay burst through the cafeteria doors like a hurricane, though his good mood vanished quickly when he saw Timmy sitting with Chester and AJ on either side of him. "We're too late," he said, before walking over to the lunch line, followed by Russell and Elmer. After the three got their lunch they sat down at an empty table.

"Cheer up Sanjay," Russell said, patting him on the back. "At least you and Elmer aren't backup friends anymore."

The Indian boy perked up at his words. "You mean? your joining our group?" Sanjay leaped up on the table and pointed over at Timmy. "You here that Timmy! Elmer and I are your backup friends no more!"

"That's great whoever just said that," Timmy said, not really paying attention.

Sanjay sat down and smirked. "He's so jealous," he said. "Now that we two are now three, we should hangout after school!"

"Yeah! Lets go to my house and do homework!" Elmer exclaimed, causing Sanjay and Russell to give him an 'are you stupid' look. "Or we could do something else…."

"We could hangout at my house and watch Crash Nebula and the Crimson Chin vs. the Zombie Prehistoric Vampire Kangaroo Werewolves," Russell offered. "I have a huge 120 inch TV."

"Really?" Elmer and Sanjay asked, astounded.

Russell raised Juandissimo to his mouth and quickly whispered. "I wish I did," the fairy winked and raised his wand.

After school the three ten year olds ran all the way to Russell's house. Heading up to his room they popped in the DVD and sat back to watch the carnage. Juandissimo poofed into a purple ferret and hopped up on Russell's shoulder. "See Niño, I told you having a fairy godparent would be great," he flexed a tiny arm, and froze when growling filled the air. Turning to look he saw Schnitzie slowly coming towards him. Shrieking in terror he leaped from the boy's shoulder and ran, with the wiener dog right behind him. "No! I am too handsome and sexy to eat!"

* * *

Deep in a long forgotten tomb, hidden away in the frozen mountain of Siberia, was a stone coffin, overgrown by roots and weeds. Nearby a skeleton dressed in tattered robes and a long beard sat facing it, a black arrow sticking out of its chest, beside it was another skeleton with long blond hair dressed in the tattered remains of what was once a pretty green dress decorated with flowers, like the other skeleton and arrow pinned it to the throne, only, this one was through the eye socket.

The coffin began to tremble slightly, and slowly the lid began to slide off until it crashed to the ground. A figure sat up and stretched. He was lean with pale white skin, long white hair and dressed in a black leather vest and matching pants, black boots and a purple cloak. Climbing out of the coffin the figure looked to the skeletons, and his red eyes light up as a smile crossed his face, revealing a shiny set of fangs. "It has been too long Oberon, and you as well Titania" he said, turning back to the coffin he looked over inside and chuckled, reaching down he pulled out a black, twisted bow and a leather quiver full of black arrows. "It seems your servants weren't smart enough to take away my greatest weapon."

Shouldering the bow and quiver he strutted over to the skeletons and removed both of the arrows, before holding up his hand as it began to glow purple. After a few seconds the two skeletons were alive. Oberon and Titania both gasped as their lungs hungered for air. After a few minutes of deep breathing they noticed the other occupant. "Varrus, how?" Oberon asked, confused. "You should still be trapped in the forever sleep. How are Titania and I alive?"

Varrus smirked and crossed his arms. "I have not been sleeping old friend, for the last several thousands of years I have been feeding on the spells and knowledge of the greatest magical beings in the world," he said. "It was a mere parlor trick to return you and your queen to life."

"You have corrupted yourself further?" Titania asked. "Was becoming a vampire not enough for you?"

"Oh no my sweet, it was only the stepping stone to true power," he said, turning away from them he walked halfway across the floor before he stopped. "I have sensed a new power in the world, one I must take myself. Do you know what it is? A fairy baby."

"Fairy were prevented from reproducing millennia ago," Oberon said. "How can there be a fairy baby?"

"Simple, a child wished for one," Varrus said. "I'll need your assistance, of course."

Oberon stood. "I will do no such thing!" he roared, as he took a step, Varrus, in one swift motion spun, drew his bow and notched an arrow and fired, striking the fairy king in the chest, sending him falling back to his throne.

Titania screamed as Varrus leaped the short distance and pinned her to her throne. "Fear not my dear he will live," Varrus said, as the arrow in Oberon's chest began to dissolve into his body. "It will corrupt him and he will be my slave. As for you."

Titania tried to push him away but Varrus held her still as he quickly leaned forward, and captured her lips with his. The fairy queen struggled against him but her movements began to slow as her eyes began to turn red. Soon she ceased struggling, and embraced the vampire, and returned his kiss with passion.

Varrus pulled away and smiled. "It is time," he said. "Now, we watch, and wait for the time to strike."

**END chapter 2**


	3. Common Sense in a Magical Duel

**Hands of Fate**

**Chapter 3**

**disclaimer nothing is mine**

The good mood that had infected Timmy that day was gone just as quickly as it came. He arrived at AJ's house to find that he and Chester were stuck together, not like glued together as Timmy thought as he walked over there, but literally stuck together like when Crocker mutated with that cheese for Half Day. "Sorry Timmy," AJ said, standing on his hands upside down, slowly looking up Timmy could see where AJ ended and Chester began. "But I'm going to be busy getting Chester and I apart so we'll see you later."

"Bye Timmy!" Chester said as he and AJ waddled into the house, shutting the door behind them.

"Oh well, good thing I always keep backup friends," Timmy said, placing his thumb and forefinger to his mouth he let out a shrill whistle and waited for Sanjay and Elmer to appear. After several seconds, and no backup friends the pink hated ten year old was getting impatient. "Where the heck are they?"

"There probably busy hanging out with their new best friend," Cosmo said, as he and Wanda flew down as birds. "Look, there they go now!"

Just as Cosmo said, Sanjay, Elmer, and that new kid walked by.

"When did that happen?" Wanda asked.

* * *

_Yesterday_

_Sanjay leaped up on the table and pointed over at Timmy. "You here that Timmy! Elmer and I are your backup friends no more!"_

_"That's great whoever just said that," Timmy said, not really paying attention._

* * *

"Oh yeah," Timmy muttered. "Come on guys, I've got to get them back as my backup friends."

"Timmy, don't you think you should let Sanjay and Elmer move on and make friends of their own instead of tailing after you, Chester and AJ like lost puppies and-" Wanda was interrupted by Timmy.

"I wish that new kid was gone!" Timmy exclaimed, before hastily adding. "From Dimmsdale!"

He was gone in a poof, but; Timmy's smile of triumph vanished almost instantly when Russell poofed back in less than a few seconds. "Wow, he sure got back here fast!" Cosmo said. "I wonder how he managed that without breaking the laws of time and space?"

Timmy Narrowed his eyes as he zoomed in on a purple watch with eyeballs. "I think I know how," he said. "He has - fairy godparents!"

Diving into a bush Timmy followed after the three.

* * *

The three ten year olds eagerly approached the movie theater. "I am so excited!" Sanjay exclaimed, causing several cats to surround him, as his voice sounded like an electric can opener opening a can of cat food. "I've waited months, and now the new Skull Squisher movie is finally here!"

"Lets get our tickets so we can get good seats," Elmer said. After paying the over inflated ticket price Russell followed his friends inside but; was yanked back around the corner, and was pushed up against the wall by a bucktoothed, pink hated kid.

"I know your secret!" Timmy said, as Cosmo and Wanda appeared. "You have fairy godparents too!"

"Correction, he has one very sexy and handsome fairy godparent," Juandissimo said, appearing beside Russell. "Wanda, mi amour! How my muscular, sexy heart has ached for you, like how people down in you-know-where long for ice water!"

Wanda pulled her hand back in mild disgust as Juandissimo planted kiss after kiss on it. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Remy?"

"Well you my darling, I recently quit, as Remy has no more use for me as of late," the muscular fairy said. "So I was reassigned to Russell, who has been more than happy to wish for things instead of just buying them."

"Can we please get back to the big issue here?" Timmy exclaimed, jamming a finger at Russell. "You stole my backup friends! Give them back now!"

"Oooohhhh!" the three fairies said together.

"I didn't steal them, they chose to be with me since you don't ever need them," Russell retorted. "Your just mad their not around so you can use them until your friends are back so you can ditch them again!"

"Oooohhhh!" the fairies said louder.

"Yeah…. Well….." Timmy stammered. "At least I have a dad!"

"Oooohhhh!"

"Well at least my mom is smarter than both of your parents combined!" Russell replied.

"He's got you there Timmy," Cosmo said. "Your lucky social services hasn't shipped you off to foster care if you didn't have us messing with their records-"

He was silenced by Wanda turning him into a clam.

"I call magical duel!" Timmy exclaimed. "Winner gets….. Uh…."

"Sanjay and Elmer," Russell said.

"Yeah them!" Timmy said. "And the loser… uh…."

"Gets nothing,"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The coliseum was packed with fairies come to watch the duel, many remembered the last time Timmy Turner was in a magical duel, and many we're laying money down on him, given Juandissimo's track record in magical duels Timmy was a shoe-in. "The rules for this magical duel are as follows, the winner gets two puny humans as friends, the loser, gets only shame!" Jorgen exclaimed. "There will be 3 stages. The 1st is the godchild must rescue his godparents from an enraged giant squid-"

A giant squid was poofed into the middle of the arena inside a small swimming pool.

"-the godchild only gets one wish from his fairies to help him rescue them before they are taken captive, first up Timmy Turner!"

"I wish for a calamari seeking rocket launcher!" he exclaimed, Cosmo and Wanda immediately poofed up a large silver rocket launcher right before the two were grabbed by the giant squid. "Point for me!"

Timmy aimed the rocket launcher and fired, unfortunately the rocket zoomed past the squid and made a beeline straight for the calamari vendor. "I knew I should have stayed in bed today," he said, before the rocket hit his cart.

"Timmy Turner fails!" Jorgen shouted, snapping his fingers, causing Cosmo and Wanda to poof beside Timmy. "Russell's turn!"

Russell thought for a second before whispering in Juandissimo's ear. "I can do that," he said, poofing something into Russell's hand, and the squid grabbed Juandissimo.

"I wonder what he wished for?" Wanda wondered.

Russell opened his hand to reveal a white whistle. Raising it to his mouth he blew into it, causing a sperm whale call to echo throughout the coliseum. The giant squid looked horrified, dropped Juandissimo, and ran out the door. "Russell wins the 1st round!" Jorgen said, grabbing Russell's arm and lifting him up. "The 2nd round consists of the godparent saving the godchild in public without anyone noticing!"

Waving his huge wand Jorgen made a pit full of rabid crocodiles appear and a chain shot down and wrapped Russell up and suspended him over the pit, as a crowd of people were poofed around it to watch.

"Go!" Jorgen shouted.

Juandissimo smirked, and grew himself to the size of an adult, and leaped up onto a pedestal, and ripped his shirt off. "My muscles are too sexy for my shirt!" he shouted, before flexing, causing the people to clamor over and watch. Placing his wand hand behind his back he made the chain come to life and place Russell outside the pit, and then pat him on the head.

"Cosmo and Wanda! Go!" the godchildren switched places.

"I got this!" Cosmo exclaimed, before changing his clothes to a green dress and wearing a fruit hat. "LA cucaracha! La cucaracha! Spanish words bla! Bla! Bla! La cucaracha! La cucaracha! Enchilada bla! Bla! Bla!"

Unfortunately the crowd didn't care about Cosmo's singing and dancing, Timmy gulped as the chain released, dropping him into the pit. "Round 2 goes to Russell!" Jorgen shouted. "If Timmy Turner manages to win the 3rd round then there will be a sudden death elimination round to decide the victor. This last round is a magical monster fight, each godchild wishes for a monster and whichever one wins that godchild is the winner!"

"Isn't this a little mature for a kid's story?" Wanda asked.

"Don't worry it's only rated T," Jorgen said. "So all the good stuff will be cutout. Now go!"

Timmy smiled. "I wish for a giant fire breathing chimera!" he exclaimed, as the hybrid lion, goat, snake creature appeared and roared. "Beat that Russell!"

"I wish for Medusa," he said. The Gorgon appeared and almost immediately the chimera was turned to stone and crumbled to dust.

"Russell takes the 3rd round and the magical duel!" Jorgen exclaimed, as the fairies cheered, well, the ones who bet on Russell cheered. "He gets Sanjay and Elmer as best friends! And Timmy Turner gets nothing!"

The two ten year olds and three fairies poofed back to Dimmsdale. Russell felt his victory leave him when he saw Timmy look down, depressed. "Hey, you can still hangout with Sanjay and Elmer and me if you want," he said.

"Really? Why?" Timmy asked, confused.

"If you didn't care about them then you wouldn't have done all of this," he replied. "But I care too, that's why I fought back. But; lets put the past behind us and watch Skull Squisher."

"Awesome!" Timmy exclaimed, as he and Russell ran around the corner and into the theater.

"You have a good kid Juandissimo." Wanda said.

"Yes, I know," he replied, smiling.

**END CHAPTER 3**


End file.
